


curse of the sea

by genderbendqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Legends and Myths, Mermaids, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, Pirates, Sirens, Stowaways, Supernatural Elements, Superstition, sea creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: The creature looked at the partially bound shocked girl. “ I see a fire in your eyes, I quite like that. What is your name my dear?” confusion crossed her  features. How was she to speak? She was at the bottom of the ocean. The women laughed “Do not worry speak as you would on land. Go on a name for a name.”





	curse of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> so this was in my drafts for a long time and well i hope you like it

“No! Get off of me” Screamed the young women fighting against her captors “I’ll get off at the next port” 

“Someone gag her” A man yelled from the crowd gathered upon the deck “Serves you right for trying to work on a ship. Women only bring about bad luck.”

Tears of anger streamed down the young woman's face. Dressed in loose breeches and a baggy white shirt, Brown hair that was once pulled back was tangled as iridescent eyes filled with panic as they dragged her closer to the edge of the boat.

Struggling as they held her down tied her legs and arms. The captain walked up to her piece of long fabric in hand “I’m sorry lassie but this is the way things outta be” Tying the cloth around her eyes he shouted to his crew. “It’s time men, Throw her over.”

Defiance burned through the women as fought against her captors until one of the many crew slammed her head against the dock of the ship; Stopping her from fighting back.Finally able to grab the young woman two of the men picked her up before lifting her over to the edge tossing her down into the freezing sea below.

The cold salty water hit the brunette like a punch in the face struggling to get free from her bonds to no avail; slowly she sank to the bottom. It was cold and dark where she settled on the sandy ground.

“It won’t be long now” She thought as her lungs burned for air. Closing her eyes the young woman lied there fighting to accept what was to become of her.

It felt like days had passed since she hit the bottom and the silence was maddening. The cold slowly became warmer as her body cooled and the brunette couldn’t help but wonder why she hadn’t passed on yet, when a hauntingly beautiful voice reached her ears.

“You poor thing let me get those off you.” Startled the Burnett opened her eyes, the blindfold was taken off and was speechless at what was in front of her. There seated upon a rock was a beautiful women. 

“Human men are quiet unforgiving when it comes to their superstitions aren't they my dear?” The women had long silvery blonde hair that was unbound and flowing freely in the water with glowing gold rimmed turquoise eyes, torso unclothed leaving her bountiful chest free, Her bottom half was a silver serpentine tail with hints of blue and gold mixed in. “I wonder what they would do if they ever found out that the creatures they so fear are the ones they created themselves.” 

The creature looked at the partially bound shocked girl. “ I see a fire in your eyes, I quite like that. What is your name my dear?” confusion crossed her features. How was she to speak? She was at the bottom of the ocean. The women laughed “Do not worry speak as you would on land. Go on a name for a name.”

A reassuring smile from the silver haired women had the brunette trying “Piper, My name is Piper”

“It’s very nice to meet you Piper, My name is Amphitrite and I must say that you tail is glorious.” glancing down Piper was stunned at what she saw- Her legs once separated were now molded together covered in purple scales with flicks of gold, red, blues and greens. The creature- Amphitrite swam from her rock over to the still bound girl and with a slash of her sharpened claws she was freed. “How is this possible?” Rubbing her raw wrist iridescent met turquoise. “I should be dead”

“Did you really think that the God of the sea would leave those cast away to rot in this cold dark ocean, For doing nothing but simply being a woman?” A wolfish smile spread across sensuous lips “No in fact Lord Poseidon give us the ability to right those wrongs.”

Hesitantly Piper asked “Were you once like me?”

“No I was not,” A sad smile graced Amphitrite’s face as she pulled Piper up “But I do watch over those who are, Come it’s time for you to meet your sisters.”

It was quite easy to swim with her new tail Piper discovered as Amphitrite lead her through the ocean floors. the vibrant colors of the fish swimming to the beauty of the coral reefs had her mesmerised as they swam by.

“I trust you understand what you now are?” The question startled Piper, What she was? What did Amphitrite mean by that? 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well clearly you are no longer human” Amphitrite pointed to her shimmering tail, Then to a gliding fish nest to them smirking “Obviously you are not a fish.”

“No I don’t know” She admitted looking down, Ashamed about her lack of knowledge.

A hand cupping her cheek had her looking back up in to kind eyes “Don’t worry dear, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Only a few know about our kind and even fewer believe in the myths they tell up above.” 

“So what am I then?” 

“You my dear are a Siren, The Lord Poseidon's way of righting the wrongs of those who sail the sea.” A simple explanation that lead to many questions,

“You mean like the creatures who lured sailors to their deaths?” 

Amphitrite’s smile was all teeth -Sharp and unforgiving like the claws on her hands-. “Exactly like that, You and you’re sisters were graced with hypnotising voices and unrivaled beauty. Those two things make you irresistible to men.”

**Author's Note:**

> like it, hate it? let me know
> 
> come scream at me via tumblr [Brystak2000](https://brystak2000.tumblr.com/)


End file.
